


A heads up for 'Reader Inserts'

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: All fandoms
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader inserts are fantastic, but there's this one problem with some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heads up for 'Reader Inserts'

Stop assuming the reader is white.

Ex. rosy cheeks,pale lips, blushing red...

There are other ways to explain someone's embarrassment in a story. Maybe say, " Their face grew warm." Or They do a embarrassed/bashful/shy look and behavior, too. Looking down or a nervous thing that people do, like play with their hair,ect.  
If the reader is suppose to look a certain way make it known in the summary like when people do Fat!reader,ect. White!reader if that’s the case. 

http://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=35882

A more explained explanation as to why this is not ok. Its very annoying when you get into the story and something like that pops up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader inserts are my favorite thing, but enough is enough. Not everyone makes this mistake but too many people are.


End file.
